Muir
General Information *Age: 23 *Height: 5'4" *Appearance: Her eyes are emerald green and her shoulder-length curly hair is a firey red. She is thin and has a pale complexion, with a few freckles dusting her cheeks. She prefers punk-type clothes (see Repo! The Genetic Opera), and can tell her clothes apart by the feel of the fabric. She always has her violin nearby, as well as Jareth and sometimes her walking stick. Tehrror *Age: Unknown *Height: 7 feet *Appearance: The only similarity between her and Muir is that they both have the red hair...though in Tehrror's case, it is literally on fire. Her body is covered in black scales that are impervious to just about anything, and even her black, leathery wings have a thick hide. She has a tail, which has a sharp, poisonous spike at the end. Her feet are dragonlike, with talons instead of toes. She has three sets of horns on her head: one small pair that sticks out from her forehead (1"), one pair that sticks out straight from the back of her head (6"), and one pair that curves out from the sides of her head and down to her chin (8"); running from her forehead down her back to the tip of her tail is a row of sharp spikes. Her teeth are all sharp and contain a highly toxic venom, and her claws are three inches long and wickedly sharp. She also has a long, forked tongue. Simply by looking her into the eye she can easily hypnotize someone to bend them to her will, even making them kill themselves in the most grotesque, painful manner imaginable, or simply drive them insane with a glance. Biography Muir is based off of the concept shown in "Repo! The Genetic Opera". She is from Ireland in the year 2215, and she was born blind. Her father is a Repo Man, her mother a Gentern; they considered having her eyes replaced, but she refused when she was old enough to voice her own opinions of such things, aware of the huge risk of being unable to pay off the medical debt. So she was never able to see. When she was about five her father gave her her very first violin. She immediately showed a natural talent for the music, which became something even more astounding as she grew older. When she was about fourteen she started playing publicly, and she was good enough then that within a year she had enough money to live on her own if she wanted to! Still being a child, though, it was a few years before she could do so, but she didn't mind. Her music was her way of seeing beauty in the decayed world she lived in, and to know she would finally be able to provide for herself was something she could take pride in. When she was seventeen she decided it was finally time to strike out on her own and continue her life as a professional violinist. As a going-away gift, her father gave her something that was VERY rare in that world: a seeing-eye dog. She named the wolf-husky hybrid that would be her friend Jareth, after one of her favorite stories. The two grew very close, a strong bond of friendship and trust between them. They were inseperable, and even when she performed her music he was as always right by her side, ready to guide her and protect her if needed. And it was needed on occasion, as some people did try to harm or rob her. When she was twenty-three years old, the city she was living in took a sudden turn for the worse. A gang, driven insane from the zydrate they had been taking in large doses, overthrew the city's government and overnight destroyed more than half of the buildings. She grabbed what she could of her possessions - some clothes and money, her violin, her staff, and Jarreth - and the two fled for their lives under the cover of darkness. Quite by accident they ran through a portal in their escape, winding up in the Koniki forest. They wandered there for a couple of days, during which time Jareth proved his loyalty time and again by defending his master from the creatures that tried to attack them, until finally they found their way to the Inn. Since her arrival a second side of Muir has made itself known: a demon by the name of Tehrror. She is the demon of fear, capable of knowing and bringing to life every fear known to each individual person, even capable of becoming their fears. However, she is not present to cause fear, but rather to protect Muir. A deal was made between Tehrror and one who remains unknown at Muir's birth that the demon would protect Muir throughout her life by any means necessary. In exchange for this, the demon would be freed of hell, and at Muir's death would simply cease to exist. She remains hidden from Muir for the most part, though due to what inhabits the inn and the forest surrounding it she has taken control a few times. She also is known to 'shadow' Muir's music, causing Muir's shadow to come alive and play along with her on its own violin. Due to her blindness she has discovered a severe weakness since she arrived: any time someone attempts to speak to her telepathically, it completely throws off all of her senses, causing severe disorientation, dizziness, and even loss of conciousness if the 'speaker' persists. Thanks to Devic, though, she now has a bracelet that cuts off all telepathic communication, preventing this from happening as long as she wears it. Thanks to a procedure done by Galatea, she can now see! Though her eyes are capable of a very unique thing: she can project her memories as a hologram (see Blind Mag, Repo! The Genetic Opera). Her eyes also look similar to Blind Mag's (though obviously without the excessive makeup and fake eyelashes). Abilities *She is VERY talented with the violin, and can even affect people's moods with it. *While playing the violin, her shadow can take on a life of its own, not only accompanying her in music but taking on Tehrror's form if it wishes, and even causing physical harm to others if they are perceived as a threat. *Thanks to Tehrror's influence, she can go through the fabric of this realm into the 'Shadow Realm', quite literally the land of the dead that is the dead mirror of whatever realm she is in. *As of the procedure that gave her sight, she can now project visual memories - which also will allow for sound - as holigraphic projections, though the color is dulled, almost black-and-white. Category:Characters Category:Muir's